Llueve sobre mojado
by NatssY
Summary: Cuando estás triste, sueles recordar tiempos pasados... Y entonces, uno cae en la cuenta de que en toda su vida ha llovido sobre mojado. Al menos cuando de House y Cuddy hablamos...
1. Chapter 1

Pues nada... Mi otra historia larga, escrita hace poco.

**Título:** Llueve sobre mojado.  
**Fandom: **House M.D. Todo pertenece a Shore, blablabla, blablabla.  
**Pairing: **Huddy, of course.

**Spoilers**: pues... Al principio nada, el final hasta el 5x05, 5x06. El último capítulo es una especie de versión alternativa a lo que pasó realmente (es que lo escribí antes de ver esa capítulo).

**Resumen: **Cuando estás triste, sueles recordar tiempos pasados... Y entonces, uno cae en la cuenta de que en toda su vida ha llovido sobre mojado. Al menos cuando de House y Cuddy hablamos...

**Dedicatorias**: A Ne, porque QtN. A los personajes de House y Cuddy por hacerme entender una canción a la que no conseguía encontrarle el punto. A Toc y a Kim porque mi OT3 sin ellas está incompleto y porque... Son ellas. Y a la lluvia, porque cada vez que me golpea la cara me saca una sonrisa.

**Comments**. Lo empecé hace un año pero lo dejé de lado y decidí acabarlo hace un mes para una comunidad sobre House y Cuddy. La idea varía mucho de lo que quedó al final porque lo empecé hace más de un año. Por entonces estaba ambientado en la cuarta temporada, ahora lo cambié, y está ambientado en la quinta xDDD. El último capítulo, como ya he dicho, está basado en un spoiler que contaba que House y Cuddy se besaban en el capítulo seis de la quinta temporada; por eso elegí ese día, porque fue el día del capítulo. Más... Ah sí, que este capítulo es muy corto pero los siguientes serán más largos.

Y poco más... Espero que os guste tanto como a mí la canción xDDDD

NatY

Pd. Si las fechas de los flash no cuadran lo siento, pero no sé donde tengo mi croquis Huddy y no soy nadie sin él.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

_Capítulo I._

_Hay una lágrima en el fondo del río de los desesperados. Adán y Eva no se adaptan al frío, llueve sobre mojado. _

_Blablabla... Ya no sabe a pecado. Blablabla... Llueve sobre mojado. _

_Al asesino de la cola del cine, "El padrino 2" le ha decepcionado. Los violadores huyen de los jardines, llueve sobre mojado. _

_Bablabla... Sueños equivocados. Blablabla... Llueve sobre mojado._

"Llueve sobre mojado". Joaquín Sabina y Fito Paez.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

28 del diez de 2008.

Lloraba. Sentada en el salón de su casa y con la tele encendida en un canal indefinido, Lisa Cuddy lloraba.

Lloraba porque por fin podía llorar y no fingir que todo iba bien. Lloraba porque odiaba fingir que todo iba bien.

Lloraba por los sueños perdidos, por los sueños equivocados, por los sueños buscados y no conseguidos... Lloraba porque conocía sus sueños y lloraba porque algunos seguían siendo sólo eso, sueños.

Lloraba porque se avergonzaba de sí misma, por ser una cobarde y no acabar de cumplir sus deseos por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar. Lloraba porque hiciese lo que hiciese, la otra opción siempre le iba a parecer mejor.

Lloraba por hacer tonterías como la de aquel día buscando algo que sabe dónde está. Lloraba porque no podía evitar buscar y en medio de la búsqueda abandonar al recordar que ya había encontrado su tesoro y su problema era que no tenía la llave.

Lloraba por sobreponer unos sueños a otros, por dejar pasar el tiempo como si éste no pasase cuando sabía de sobra que todo iba siempre demasiado rápido. Lloraba porque se sentía inútil y vacía, como un jarro sin flores o un árbol sin hojas.

Lloraba porque se sentía sola y el frío eras más llevadero con el calor de las lágrimas. Lloraba porque hacía mucho que no lloraba y pensaba que ya nada le importaba, y por eso no lloraba.

Pero le importaba. Y entonces lloraba.

Lisa Cuddy lloraba.

Y se acordó de él. Y se acordó de ella. Y llorando, sonrió.

Reincidencia.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, House paró y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado cuando estaba ensimismado tocando.

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, había empezado a llover en aquella habitación. ¿Por qué? Una explicación muy larga que llevaba palabras como ojos, sentimientos, hormonas, feromonas y 100 palabras más acabadas en -onas. Muy largo.

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, sus dedos tomaron vida propia y pasaron de tocar Bach a tocar Beethoven. ¿Por qué? Una explicación muy breve que llevaba palabras como Fur, y Elise. Suficientemente breve.

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, se tomó un par de vicodinas más de las que se solía tomar sin la ayuda del agua. ¿Por qué? Ésa era fácil. Le dolía la pierna. Excesivamente fácil...

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, creyó que era un idiota por actuar de esa manera. ¿Por qué? Algo variable. Podía ser porque siempre había sido así, o porque estos días estaba más idiota de lo normal. Bastante variable...

En algún momento, entre nota y nota, deseó que alguien le acercase una chaqueta. ¿Por qué? Sencillísimo. Tenía frío y si se levantaba le dolería la pierna. Demasiado sencillo.

Y en algún momento, entre todos esos momentos, se acordó de ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta decidió parar y descubrir porque había aparecido de repente en su mente.

Pensó, relacionó, sonrió y...

Recaída.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Odio que no salgan los espacios...¬¬

Capítulo II

_Y después de llover, un relámpago va deshaciendo la oscuridad con besos que antes de nacer, morirán._

14 AÑOS ANTES.

House acababa de sentarse en el nuevo sofá de su nuevo piso cuando alguien tocó a la –nueva- puerta.

-No estoy –contestó mientras encendía la nueva televisión.

-Ábreme House.

De todas las personas que imaginaba tocando en su casa, aquella era la que menos se esperaba. Aunque tampoco es que esperase que lo hiciese alguien…

Se levantó con tranquilidad y después de mirar por la merilla –sólo él sabía para qué- quitó la cadena y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que se viese su cabeza. Ni más, ni menos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –sentenció Lisa Cuddy desde el nuevo rellano de House.

-Pues mira tú por dónde, yo contigo, no --contestó intentando cerrar. Y digo intentando, porque Cuddy se lo impidió.

-House… -susurró ella cansada.

-¿Vas a echarme la charla? –preguntó asomando la cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Sí!

-Pues entonces, no te abro. –Y esta vez, consiguió cerrar.

-Muy bien –medio gritaba Cuddy desde detrás de la puerta. –Pues te echo la charla desde aquí. –Al no recibir contestación, siguió hablando. -¿Cómo es eso de que te han despedido? Y para más inri –dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta –me entero en medio de una convención y gracias a Geller. Con lo que odio a Geller –terminó con tono enfadado mientras House, al lado contrario de la puerta, sonreía.

Pobre Cuddy. Un montón de gente trabajando en aquel hospital y se lo va a contar la única a la que no puede ver delante.

-Tenías que haberla oído con su tono de repipi mientras no paraba de pestañear. Oooohhh –empezó a decir con un tono horrible -¿pero no sabes que lo despidieron hace una semana? Muy mal, Gregory House… Lo has hecho muy muy mal. –decía mientras gesticulaba, aún apoyada en la puerta.

-Espera, espera –la paró House mientras volvía a abrir, lo justo para asomarse. –Repítelo. Es que me he perdido el pestañeo –comentó con tono guasón.

-Tú ríete –lo regañó ella –pero le faltó nada para que la matara, en serio. ¿Qué le pasará a ese hombre por la cabeza? –Comenzó de nuevo imitando a la chica. –¿No habéis hablado estos días? Mira que olvidarse de decírtelo. Ni que no fueras nadie para él…

Él empezó a reírse otra vez, pero paró al ver la cara seria de Cuddy.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Qué tiene razón! –le contestó ella pegándole en el hombro.

House suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la puerta mientras observaba en los ojos de Cuddy, que realmente estaba empezando a pensar lo que acababa de decir.

-No es eso –comenzó a decir, pero paró al ver a uno de sus nuevos vecinos cuchicheando en las escaleras. –Creo que ya es hora de que pases. Hemos armado escándalo por, al menos, quince años –añadió serio a la vez que abría del todo la puerta y la mujer pasaba dentro.

Cuddy entró y se sorprendió al ver el piso.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó él al ver su cara.

-La primera y última vez que entré aquí, casi no tenías muebles.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya lleva completo tres semanas.

-La última vez que supe de ti fue como hace un mes –indicó ella con naturalidad.

-¿Un mes? ¿Ya? –cuestionó House con tono de broma para intentar romper el hielo. –Por eso mi cabeza estaba tan relajada estos días…

-Ja, ja. Tu agudeza aumenta según vas acumulando despidos –apuntó, consiguiendo que House se mordiese los labios para evitar reírse de nuevo.

-Bueno, -empezó él para cambiar de tema –siéntate mujer. ¿Quieres algo?

Cuddy lo miró con sorpresa mientras posaba un paraguas en el paragüero y se sentaba.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Con la charla que me darás, no quiero que se te seque la garganta.

-Pues, ¿sabes qué? No te voy a dar la charla.

-¿Ah, no? -se extrañó él.

-No.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el sorprendido.

-Es que, ¿quieres que lo haga? –replicó ella jovial.

-Bueno, es que cuando te enfadas y me riñes tienes una cara de sádica que me pone un montón –explicó él mientras elevaba las cejas.

-Ya tardábamos –dijo ella rodando los ojos.

El nuevo reloj comenzó a dar las diez campanadas. Cuddy suspiró y dijo:

-Creo que me voy a ir, es tarde.

-No es tarde.

-Algunos trabajamos mañana, ¿sabes? –señaló la mujer levantándose del sofá.

-Quédate.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó ella incrédula.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tomamos algo juntos? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses?

-Unos tres años –concretó tranquilamente.

-¿En serio?

-Si House, en serio. –Suspiró. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Pues es hora de que volvamos a tomar algo –dijo House decidido.

-¿Has bebido? –interrogó Cuddy desconcertada por la situación.

-Cuddy, no me hagas insistir más. Por favor.

-Está bien –cedió ella sentándose de nuevo. –Pero sólo para que dejes de sentirte culpable.

-¿Café? –preguntó ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

-Sí, y con…

-Una de sacarina –acabó él mientras caminaba hacia la nueva cocina. –Lo sé. Otra cosa es que tenga…

Después de un par de minutos, él volvió con un café y una cerveza, y se sentó a su lado. Tras un par de conversaciones triviales, House cambió de rumbo.

-¿Qué tal por el Princeton?

-Bien.

-He oído que el Decano se va a retirar en breve.

-Sí. Él no nos ha dicho nada, pero todos lo sabemos –explicó ella. –Le damos un par de años más.

-También he oído que está buscando candidatos para sustituirlo.

-Si se retira –dijo ella después de beber un sorbo del café –tendrá que dejar sustituto, ¿no?

-¿Cuántas tonterías tengo que soltar para que me digas que tú eres uno de los candidatos?

-Vaya, estoy asombrada por tu información.

-No trabajo, tengo mucho tiempo libre –comentó House como si nada.

-Respecto a eso….

-Y aquí llega la charla –dramatizó él.

-No es charla, listo, sólo iba a decirte que en el Mirton van a tener una vacante porque el Dr. Jackson se retirará dentro de quince días.

-¿En serio? –preguntó interesado.

-Sí –confirmó ella.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, House volvió a hablar.

-¿Venías a eso, verdad? A decirme lo del Mirton.

-Bueno, me lo dijo el Decano en "confidencia" y creí que podías aprovecharte de la información –comentó. –Además, tienen un estupendo gabinete de abogados que te vendrá de perlas.

-Al Decano le gustas –insinuó él con tono de quinceañero.

-House, por Dios, tiene 62 años, es un soso y está casado.

-Y tú 30, eres divertida y estás, además de muy buena, soltera. ¿¡No lo ves!?

Entre todas las opciones, Cuddy optó por reírse.

-Gracias –declaró House observándola.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír y a beber otro sorbo de café.

Llevaban unos minutos en silencio, cuando House lo rompió.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que este sofá es realmente cómodo.

-¿Pensabas en eso?

-Sabes que aunque te suelo decir lo que pienso, no siempre te lo digo todo.

-Dímelo ahora.

-Ya empezamos…

-Anda, Cuddy –dijo él poniendo pucheritos.

-¿No crees que estamos lo bastante creciditos ya para andarnos con estas tonterías todavía?

-Porfa –pidió él ignorándola.

-Hubo un momento en el que creí echar de menos nuestras conversaciones de besugos, pero ahora que estamos teniendo una, no sé porque creí que las añoraba, si las odio.

-No las odias, las adoras. Y deja de hacerte de rogar y dímelo.

-No quieras saber todo lo que pienso House.

-Quiero saber lo que piensas. Lo que no quiero, es que pienses algunas cosas.

-¿Como…?

-Como lo de antes -concretó.

-Contigo, a veces, es imposible no pensar eso –susurró Cuddy.

-¿Por qué? –indagó él.

Ella se limitó a alzar las cejas en señal de que era algo que no hacía falta explicar, porque ambos sabían la respuesta.

-Pero sigues aquí –sentenció House.

-Sigo aquí.

-Aunque a veces pienses que no somos nada.

-Que lo piense, no significa que lo crea –explicó ella consiguiendo una sonrisa de él.

-Y aunque a veces haga como que no somos nada.

-Que "hagas como que" no significa que así sea.

-Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que esto se acabe? –curioseó.

-Algún día, y seguramente sin que te des cuenta, golpearás tan fuerte al edificio que lo derrumbarás.

-Bueno, pues se vuelve a construir y listo –apuntó él.

-Se puede reconstruir, pero ya nunca será el edificio de antes, porque no tendrá su estructura original, siempre habrá más posibilidad de un nuevo derrumbe, siempre quedarán los escombros… Algo que se construye por segunda vez no es fiable, porque con cualquier temblor, no podrás evitar pensar: "¿y si se vuelve a derrumbar?"

Al cabo de unos minutos, House sentenció:

-Buena metáfora.

-Eso es porque he pasado mucho tiempo contigo y tus metáforas –reveló ella sonriente.

-Avísame –dijo él de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Si algún día va a derrumbarse, avísame.

-¿Qué te avise? –repitió ella sin poder creérselo.

-Sí.

-Y si lo tiro yo, ¿me avisas tú? –preguntó bromista.

-Tú no lo harías –expresó él muy serio.

-Nunca se sabe.

-Yo no dejaría que lo hicieras.

-¿Y crees que yo a ti sí?

Se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, ambos con una leve sonrisa en la cara pero una muy grande en los ojos. Todo aquello pedía una aclaración desde hacía tiempo, y por fin la tenía. Eso sí, a su manera. Porque con ellos todo era a su manera.

-Creo que me voy a ir, es muy tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sí, yo me echaré también para pasar mañana a primera hora por el Mirton y dejar, como si nada, mi currículo.

-Espero que tengas suerte.

-Te llamo si me cogen.

-Sé que no lo vas a hacer –masculló ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No, no lo voy a hacer –reconoció él, caminando detrás de ella y sonriendo porque le habían pillado la mentira.

-Me voy. Gracias por el café.

-Un dólar.

-Y por la conversación. –añadió ignorando su respuesta.

-Más propina.

-Gracias… Por todo –acabó ella sonriendo para luego salir por la puerta.

-Gracias a ti –susurró él ya con Cuddy fuera.

Se quedó allí, apoyado en la puerta, como ella había estado momentos antes al otro lado. Suspiró derrotado y sabedor de que la mejor oportunidad se había ido por donde había venido y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Aún apoyado en la puerta, sintió como ésta vibraba al ser golpeada desde el rellano. Miró por la merilla y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba allí.

Quizás él no había hecho nada…

-Me olvidé el paraguas y fuera está lloviendo a cántaros –dijo Cuddy cuando House abrió la puerta de nuevo.

…pero el agua lo había hecho por él.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –le preguntó ella después de que él estuviese unos segundos sin moverse.

-¿Como qué? –replicó él en un estado que se podría definir como nervioso.

-Como traerme el paraguas… -le contestó ella irónica.

-Oh, eso… Ahora te lo traigo.

-¡House! –lo llamó más alto de lo normal.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijo él más fuerte y girándose para mirarla.

Ella, cabreada, bufó, entró y acortó la distancia que había entre ella y el paragüero. Él, cabreado, se acercó hasta el paragüero y estiró su mano derecha para coger el maldito paraguas. Ella, cabreada, también lanzó su mano en busca del maldito paraguas. Y en algún momento, las manos chocaron, las miradas se cruzaron, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban alejándose del paragüero. Y estaban acercándose entre ellos.

Ella se decía a si misma que la había besado él. Él se diría a si mismo que lo había besado ella.

Ambos sabían, que lo que allí había pasado era que por fin se habían besado.

* * *

Mmmmm... Review?


	3. Chapter 3

En este capítulo, más que nunca, odio que no me salgan los espacios...

NatY

Capítulo III.

_Ayer Julieta denunciaba a Romeo por malos tratos en el juzgado. Cuando se acuestan la razón y el deseo__, llueve sobre mojado. _

_Blablabla... Cosas de enamorados. Blablabla... Llueve sobre mojado. _

_La última guerra fue con mando a distancia, el dormitorio era un vagón de soldados. Por más que llueva y valga la redundancia, llueve sobre mojado. _

_Blablabla... Uno y uno son demasiados. Blablabla... Llueve sobre mojado.

* * *

  
_

Saber que aquello iba a acabar mal no impedía que dejase que las manos de House la envolviesen cada vez más y que poco a poco bajasen de su cabeza a su espalda produciendo en ella un respigo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Que había olvidado el paraguas era real, pero también lo era el enfado que le produjo ver que, aun volviendo, él no iba a hacer nada. Y como siempre, empezaron los gritos, porque nadie era tan perfecto como parecía, ni mucho menos. Al final, el enojo porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer lo que ambos querían acabó en… Hacer lo que ambos querían. Y en ello estaban cuando House empezó a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la chaqueta y de la camisa mientras no paraba de besarla. Y como besaba…

Dejando prendas básicas por el camino, avanzaban hacia la habitación, que para disfrute de ambos, estaba al final del pasillo. Sonrieron el par de veces que tropezaron con algún mueble y tuvieron que parar definitivamente cuando al nefrólogo se le atascó la chaqueta de ella, que no podía parar de reírse. Gruñendo, él empezó a tirar fuerte de una de las mangas y Cuddy, viendo que le iba a romper el brazo, se acercó de nuevo a su cara y le dio un par de besos suaves mientras sonreía y le susurraba que tenían todo el tiempo que él quisiera. House, derrotado por aquella frase, no pudo más que volver a besarla tan dulcemente como ella lo había hecho segundos antes mientras la chaqueta negra se deslizaba sola a través del brazo y caía al suelo.

Entre beso y beso y ya en la habitación, le vinieron millones de escenas que podían haber acabado de igual manera. Y sonrió para adentro al darse cuenta de que donde quedaba mejor, era en aquel mismo instante, aquel mismo día, en aquel mismo lugar y después de aquellas confesiones. Quizás la conversación era lo que necesitaban para dar el gran paso; quizás, por mucho que los hechos dijesen las cosas, las palabras calaban más. Renunció a seguir pensando cuando House empezó a desabrochar su blusa.

House, descamisado, empezó a desabotonar lentamente –demasiado despacio para gusto de Cuddy- la camisa de su acompañante mientras ella agarraba con ambas manos su cara en un arrebato de no saber qué hacer. Con la prenda medio desabrochada, él la empujó suavemente haciendo que ambos cayesen en la cama sin parar en ningún momento de besarse. Y una vez allí, siguió abriendo la camisa mientras se recreaba en los pedazos de piel que iban quedando descubiertos.

¿Por qué? Pensé mientras House se dedicaba a acariciar mi barriga ya desnuda. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué se me antojaba como lo hacía? ¿Por qué, desde hace años, sabía que esto pasaría? ¿Por qué no hice nada por evitarlo? ¿Por qué no hago nada ahora? ¿Por qué, aun sabiendo las complicaciones que esto nos traerá, no puedo parar de responder a sus besos? Puede que el deseo pueda más; que las ganas puedan más. Puede que la razón que tantas veces me había detenido, se decidiera a desearlo. Puede que por fin se decidiera a desearlo. Puede que, por una vez, mi cabeza y mi corazón se hayan puesto de acuerdo… Empiezo a desabrocharle los pantalones a House mientras me río al darles las gracias por ponerse de acuerdo ese día.

Cuando Cuddy echa mano de los pantalones de su acompañante y la calma pasa a ser reemplazada por la pasión. House, con el torso ya desprovisto de ropa, le coge las manos a Cuddy y la echa violentamente contra la cama, para después empezar a besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello. Sujetándole todavía una mano, suelta la otra para arrastrar sus dedos por el contorno de unos pechos, que definitivamente, lo volvían loco. Deja de besarla para llevar su boca hacia los pezones y aprovecha un arqueamiento de placer para agarrarla por la espalda y para rodar de manera que ella quede encima. En esa postura, intenta volver a besarla, pero ella escapa elevándose un poco y sonriendo, sabedora de que House está fotografiando con su cabeza cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Y eso, le encanta. A los dos.

Y allí, sentada encima de House, viendo como me mira y como en un ínfimo instante él empieza a quitarme los tejanos, respondo a todos mis porqués. A los míos, y a los que seguramente se estará haciendo él. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ambos estamos en la misma situación. Me río de nuevo cuando mi cabeza añade un _"bueno, yo encima"_, y decido disfrutar de algo, que sé que no durará mucho.

La luz entra a través de la ventana, pero lo que ilumina más, son dos miradas que se entrecruzan en el preciso instante en el que ambos cuerpos se unen, después de tanto tiempo.

Y ahí están, con cosas de enamorados.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido __tus cereales. _

Sentado en el piano, lee la nota por cuarta vez en cinco minutos. Cree que lo mejor sería tirarla a la basura. O quizás quemarla… Ya está. La quemaría y tiraría sus restos a la basura.

Se levanta, va hacia la cocina, abre uno de los cajones, coge un mechero, lo enciende y…

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Bufa al saberse incapaz de hacer algo que no sea releer aquellas palabras una y otra vez. No podía ser tan difícil tirarla. No podía ser tan difícil quemarla. No podía ser tan difícil coger el puto teléfono y llamarla de una vez.

Una semana. Una semana desde que había ido a verlo. Una semana desde que se había acostado con Lisa Cuddy, y no sólo una, sino dos veces. Una semana desde que se había levantado y había visto aquel papelito en la mesa de su nueva cocina. Una semana desde que había acudido al Mirton para echar el currículo, y casi al instante, lo habían contratado. Una puñetera semana con el teléfono cerca, el corazón galopante y el alma en vilo. Y, ¿por qué? Por orgullo. Por su cabrón e insistente orgullo. Bueno, por el suyo, y seguramente por el de ella. Porque si en algo se parecían, era en lo tozudos que podían llegar a ser.

Y con esos pensamientos, su mirada se desvió hacia el piano, hacia lo blanco, hacia la nota.

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Sólo era coger el teléfono, marcar su número, y decirle que lo habían cogido en el Mirton. Eso, y que se había presentado allí con una camisa planchada. Increíble, pero cierto. Abre la agenda, agarra el teléfono, marca los dos primeros números y…

¿Por qué tenía que llamar él? Ella fue la que se largó. Pero fue por una urgencia… ¿Cómo sabía él que había sido realmente por una urgencia? Quizás aquello era mentira. Pero Cuddy nunca mentía para no afrontar las cosas… ¿Por qué le tocaba a él dar el primer paso? Porque ella dio el último. No, él dio el último. No, ella lo besó. Ella lo besó primero, ella lo besó primero, ella lo besó primero, ella…

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Harto de aquella nota, la abandona en el salón y camina hacia su habitación parándose delante de la mesa contra la que habían chocado al dirigirse al primer asalto. Dios, ¿tendría que cambiar aquella mesa? ¡Era nueva! En realidad, todo aquello era nuevo. Su casa, sus muebles, sus sentimientos… Si al final tenía que tirar la mesa, ¿podría tirar también sus sentimientos? Apostaba por un sí. Deseaba un sí. Porque claro, el primer día, no piensas mucho en todo esto, pero a la semana, ya, lo ves todo negro… Negro, blanco, papel…

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados para intentar deshacerse de todo aquel embrollo y entra casi corriendo a su habitación. "_Claro Greg, aquí dejarás de pensar en ella"_, se dice mientras se da un golpe en la cabeza con la mano. Suspira y se tumba en la cama deshecha. Gira la cabeza hacia un lado y le parece estar viéndolos ahí echados, jadeantes y sudorosos, besándose mientras las manos no están quietas y los cuerpos desconocen el reposo. Cambia la vista hacia otro lado y se encuentra el reloj. Nueve y media de la mañana. Como hace una semana. Como el día de…

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

No podía acabar ahí. ¡Si ni siquiera había empezado! Había pasado algo grande. Sus ojos se lo decían; sus gestos se lo decían. Sin usar las palabras exactas, ¡su afirmación se lo decía! Y aun con todo… No negaba que después del segundo asalto los dos se habían puesto raros. Estaban en ese punto de: _"si sólo pasa una, tenemos disculpa, como si no hubiese pasado nada; pero ya con dos… No cuela que no ha sido nada. ¿Es lo que queremos? ¿Algo más que nada?"_ Pero es que, ya fue algo más que nada, ¿verdad? Sonríe al recordar la cara de Cuddy. No había sido algo más que nada, había sido todo, y para atestiguar esto no hacían falta palabras, bastaba recordar las miradas, los susurros, las caricias. Dar y recibir, ceder y resistir, luchar y rendirse…; todo ello, en una sola mirada, en un solo susurro, en una sola caricia. En un solo beso.

Se sentó poniendo cara de desesperación. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Definitivamente, se iba a volver loco. Loooocoooooo, cantó en alto para después volver a echarse, no sabiendo si reír o llorar.

Puede que fuese todo por el tiempo que llevaban deseándolo. Porque si algo tenía claro, es que aquello tenía que pasar. Los dos lo sabían. En realidad, cualquier que los hubiese visto juntos más de media hora lo sabía; sabían que tenía que pasar, dudaban que hubiese pasado ya. Que buenos tiempos los de Michigan. Dicen que nunca llueve a gusto de todos, pero aquella noche llovió a gusto de ambos. Bendito paraguas… Todo el día lloviendo, lloviendo sobre mojado. Repetición, repetición, repetición…

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Se levanta de la cama harto de todo aquello y vuelve al salón a quemar y tirar. _"Quemar y tirar, quemar y tirar_…". Quemar y tirar es lo único que se repite en su cabeza. Va a la cocina, coge el mechero que dejó encima de la mesa, arranca la hoja, agarra y, como bien lleva repitiendo varios segundos: quemar y tirar. Decide ella. Ella se fue, que ella vuelva. ¿No…? Mira las cenizas encima del piano y ahora se arrepiente. Quizás tendría que habérselo aprendido de memoria antes de quemarlo. Quizás… La mirada se desvía ligeramente.

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

¡Quizás lo que tendría que haber quemado era aquella puta nota! Como dice la canción: _en el fondo del mar, matarile, rile, rile…_ Abre la tapa grande del piano y durante el proceso se recrimina por estar pensando en absurdas canciones infantiles. Coge el papelito blanco de las narices, lo guarda allí, y mientras lo hace, no puede evitar cantar: "_en el fondo del piano, matarile, rile, rile…"_. Después de volver a reñirse a sí mismo, decide reír. Más que nada porque hace tanto que no llora que duda que se acuerde de hacerlo. Justo antes de cerrar la tapa, lee por última vez:

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Aquello no tendría futuro. Está mejor así. Lleva así 35 años, y no le ha ido tan mal. No sabría convivir. Siempre ha sido un hombre libre, sin ataduras y al que no le gusta dar explicaciones. Algo más sólo estropearía lo que les ha costado tantos años conseguir. Repetir provocaría dar un par de pasos atrás, y odiaba caminar hacia cualquier sitio que no fuese delante. Además, puede que la magia de aquella noche se basase en eso, en que sólo fue una noche. Ser uno en su vida bastaba; más, sólo estorbaría. No más noche, no más Cuddy en LA noche; sí al trabajo y sí al resto de mujeres del mundo. Iba a ser lo mejor. Era lo mejor. Es lo mejor. Qué bonito que es autoconvencerse de algo, sobre todo teniendo réplica para todo…

Se da una tregua, la última en muchos años, y usa su memoria fotográfica para ver una cara, una sonrisa, una mirada y un papel blanco con palabras escritas a lápiz.

_Tuve que irme por una urgencia. Hazte un favor a ti mi__smo y vete al Mirton (y si es con una camisa planchada ya...)._

_Lisa. _

_Pd. Me he comido tus cereales. _

Se dirige a la ducha para prepararse e ir al trabajo. Ya había llegado tarde dos días, y todo por culpa de ir en bus. Era hora de comprarse un coche nuevo, o llegaría tarde siempre. Hoy, por ser un "nuevo" día, se permite un lujo. Coge su agenda para llamar a un taxi cuando…

"_Ahora que lo pienso, menos mal que en la "L" de la agenda sólo tenía a Cuddy…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Cortito, pero intenso.

NatY

CAPÍTULO IV

_Y al final sale un sol incapaz de curar las heridas de la cuidad y se acostumbra un corazón a olvidar. _

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

-Stacy, sal –dijo muy serio e intentando no poner cara de dolor.

-No creo que sea el mejor mom…

-Déjanos solos –exigió sin ni siquiera mirarla. A ninguna de las dos.

-Es tu médico y sólo ha hecho lo que yo le...

-No voy a hablar con mi médico Stacy -interrumpió. -Y ahora, sal de una vez -exigió poniendo fin a las explicaciones.

-Está bien… Estaré fuera.

A House no se le escapó el suave agarrón de manos que Stacy le dio a Cuddy justo antes de salir por la puerta. Ésta, cuando Stacy salió, no se movió.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –le preguntó House con sorna.

Ella levantó un poco la vista para mirarlo, pero siguió en el mismo sitio.

-¿Voy a tener que hablarte a voces? –insistió él.

-Estamos a menos de 5 metros House, no necesitas hablarme a voces para que te escuche.

-No lo decía por la distancia.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

House se agarró a la sábana y la apretó para aguantar el dolor. Lo que ya no sabía, era de qué dolor estaba hablando. Demasiados en un día. A ella el gesto no le pasó desapercibido y hundió más la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes culpable? –indagó él con la clara intención de herirla.

Ella suspiró.

-House, dime lo que tengas que decirme y se acabó.

-Traidora –dijo saboreando cada una de las letras.

Cuddy, que lo estaba mirando, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba los puños y los labios.

-¿Has acabado? –preguntó cuando se sintió lo bastante tranquila.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –contraatacó él.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Estás en tu derecho de preguntar y decir lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –interrogó con voz extrañamente pacífica.

-Creí que era la mejor opción.

-¿La mejor opción para mí o para ti? –soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella repitió lo de cerrar los ojos y suspirar hasta que se relajó.

-Te he hecho una pregunta Cuddy -insistió.

-Yo no pinto nada aquí así que no sé porque crees que busco mi propio bien.

-Bueno, eras mi amiga. –A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por alto el tiempo verbal y House pudo ver como Cuddy se desquebrajaba poco a poco.

-Nunca fui tu amiga House –murmuró intentando mantener la calma.

-Puede ser… Al menos hace mucho que dejaste de actuar como una.

Por primera vez, ella lo miró fijamente y House atisbó un poco de odio en sus ojos.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? -Ella se quedó en silencio. -¿Acaso no dejaste de llamar? ¿Acaso no estuve meses sin saber de ti? ¿Acaso no me enteré de tu maravilloso –dijo casi escupiendo la palabra- ascenso por la prensa? ¿Acaso no…

-No me puedo creer –lo interrumpió dando un par de pasos hacia su cama- que me estés echando en cara todo eso, cuando nunca House, nunca lo has hecho tú.

-¿Ésa es tu excusa? Como yo no lo hacía, tú dejaste de hacerlo.

-Supongo que uno se cansa de dar y no recibir.

-Pues aquella noche recibiste bastante –soltó dejándola perpleja.

Cuddy abrió la boca un par de veces para contestarle pero pareció decidir guardarse el comentario y pensar otro. Tras unos segundos…

-¿Has acabado ya?

-¿Ya está? ¿Ésas van a ser tus mierda de respuestas a partir de ahora?

-¿Qué esperas? –lanzó harta de todo aquello y dando otro par de pasos hacia él. –Dime qué coño esperas.

-Que por lo menos des la cara.

-Estoy aquí House, y ésta –se señaló el rostro- es mi cara. Ni más, ni menos. No sé qué coño esperas –masculló ya casi a su lado.

Estuvieron casi un minuto en silencio; mirándose, o no. Estaban seguros de que algo malo había pasado, que había un edificio tambaleándose. Se avisaban con la mirada, con los gestos, con lo que decían y con lo que callaban. Pero aquello seguía temblando y parecía no tener solución. Sólo esperar al derrumbe.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la mano de Cuddy se acercaba inconscientemente a la de House hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella intentó disimular haciendo como que iba a colocar las sábanas y él sólo apartó la vista mientras se tocaba los dedos que escasos segundos antes ella había rozado.

Al final, cansada por todo y por nada, se dispuso a irse.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? –le preguntó House cuando ya había dado un par de pasos.

-No –contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A qué me estás respondiendo? –intentó averiguar él.

-A todo.

Y sin tiempo a réplica, Cuddy salió por la puerta mientras House volvía a agarrarse a las sábanas para soportar el dolor. Ambos sabiendo, que lo que había que intentar ahora, era olvidar. Olvidar como hacía doce años. Olvidar como hacía uno. Por el bien del edificio, olvidar. Y rezar para que aguantara el golpe.

El mayor problema, era que nadie tenía en cuenta lo jodidamente difícil que era para ellos olvidar… Al otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Un par de explicaciones:

1. El trocito del principio se supone que es en el comienzo de la tercera temporada (esa escena de la ventana que tanto adoramos muchas Huddys)

y 2. A partir de ahí todo transcurriría a lo largo de la cuarta temporada, principios de la quinta. Y para quien no lo entienda desde el principio, en el último "sábado" House habla de Lucas.

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

_Dormir contigo es estar solo dos veces, es la soledad al cuadrado. Todos los sábados son martes y trece, todo el año llueve sobre mojado. _

_Blablabla... Cada cual por su lado. Blablabla... Llueve sobre mojado. _

9 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Llevaba una hora tirada en la cama sin poder dormir. Dios sabía que aquello no podía ser sano, pero últimamente era algo inevitable. Era relativamente irónico. O quizás sarcástico. Puede que nunca aprendiese la diferencia entre esas dos palabras… En realidad, lo que era aquello era un jodido círculo vicioso.

Una estaba echada en la cama y no podía evitar imaginar a alguien a su lado. Hacía ya un par de años que le pasaba, pero el problema es que desde hacía poco ese "alguien" había tomado forma. Forma, nombre, talla, peso y hasta sitio. Porque últimamente, no podía dormir a la derecha.

Es una situación irónica –o sarcástica- la de intentar dormir pensando en alguien que no está a tu lado, porque si de algo le había servido esa hora para pensar, era para darse cuenta de que todo ello sólo valía para echar el doble de menos aquello. Lo piensas, y lo añoras, y lo añoras por pensarlo. Tócate las narices.

Y para más INRI, está el hecho de que cuando toma forma, sabes lo que hay, y sabes que aquello es imposible. Giras la cabeza, cierras los ojos y lo puedes ver ahí, a tu vera, como si estirando la mano lo fueses a tocar. ¿Realidad? ¡Ja! Y una mierda. Y tus ganas…

Como no, saber que es imposible no te sirve de nada, y no puedes evitar, de vez en cuando, imaginarlo. Y volvemos al principio. El principio en el que te imaginas al otro lado de la cama a ese alguien y eso sólo te sirve para echarlo más de menos. Como echarlo de menos dos veces. Como estar sola dos veces.

La soledad al cuadrado.

Dispuesta a no llorar, se agazapó y se abrazó a sí misma intentando no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese dormir. Dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir…

Y de golpe, sintió ruidos en su ventana.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUÉS.

Sábado. 13 del nueve.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí House? –suspiró abriendo la puerta.

-No podía dormir, y me dije: voy a ver que hace Cuddy.

-¿Y no podías haber cogido la segunda opción? –preguntó rodando los ojos.

-¿Matar al perro de la vecina? ¡Cuddy, por Dios, no me esperaba ese salvajismo por tu parte! –exageró teatralmente.

-¿No te vale con despertarme por teléfono como antes de ayer?

-No –contestó tranquilamente.

-House, quiero dormir –exigió con mala cara.

-Ya tenemos algo en común. Era hora, después de tantos años… -dramatizó.

-Trabajamos en el mismo hospital –dijo sólo para incordiarlo.

-No, tú trabajas. Yo sólo voy a…

-A… -le instó a continuar mientras movía las cejas.

-A verte pavonearte por todo el hospital.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo no pavoneo.

-¿Entonces qué haces? –preguntó con curiosidad por la respuesta.

-Lucirme –contestó ella intentando no sonreír.

-Lucirte sí que te luces, con ese escote que llevabas hoy pude verte hasta e…

-¡House! –gritó mientras le daba un toque en el brazo.

-¡No me pegues, maltratadora! –vociferó.

-¡¡House!! –repitió.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Pupita! –fingió mientras se tocaba el brazo y miraba hacia todos lados.

Para evitar que despertase a todo el vecindario, optó por una medida drástica. Le pellizco.

-¡Au! –gritó de dolor. Y esta vez, de verdad.

-Lárgate –solicitó Cuddy intentando cerrar la puerta.

Él se lo impidió metiendo la cabeza.

-Quita la cabeza de ahí House…

-No –contestó. –Qué buena vista… -y señaló con los ojos a sus pechos.

-Te voy a degollar.

-Hazlo.

Y si no llega a tener reflejos, lo hace.

Enfadado, tocó en la ventana más cercana que tenía. Ella apartó un poco la cortina y la pudo ver a través del cristal de la ventana reírse mientras él intentaba recuperar el pulso y acompasar la respiración de nuevo. Ella hizo un gesto que bien podía decir "es lo que hay", sonrió, vocalizó un "Buenas noches" y se fue. Él… Él se quedó allí sentado unos minutos más.

Sin saber que ella lo observaba.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Sábado. 13 del dos.

Pasó por delante de su despacho una vez más. Seguía hablando por teléfono. ¿Es que nunca iba a colgar? Necesitaba… Miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba salir. O la enfermera lo mataría con la mirada.

Caminó hasta la entrada, que seguía nevada y se apoyó en la pared. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando dejó de sentir el cuerpo a causa del frío. Y es que sólo a él se le ocurre salir a la calle, en pleno febrero y con sólo la camiseta y la camisa de siempre. Estuvo un rato observando a la gente pasar mientras jugaba con el bastón, y cuando creyó que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, volvió a entrar.

Cuddy seguía hablando por teléfono.

Volvió a salir.

Fuera no pudo evitar pensar en que a él nunca le había importado que estuviese hablando por teléfono. Entraba, soltaba lo que tenía que soltar, y ella ya se encargaba de colgar antes de que escucharan alguna barbaridad desde el otro lado. Era un gran método. Podía utilizar el método de siempre… ¿Para qué cambiarlo?

No se había ni separado de la pared para caminar, cuando ella salió por la puerta. Sin decir nada, se colocó a su lado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, completamente abotonado. Se preguntó si le dejaría meter a él también las manos. Las tenía congeladas.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella después de un rato.

-¿Yo? Nada –contestó mirándola. -¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?

-La enfermera Brenda me ha dicho que llevas casi media hora pasando por delante de mi despacho cada tres minutos.

-¿Esas mujeres se fijan en todo o qué?

-En realidad me dijo que se había fijado porque le pareció muy raro que no entrases sin esperar la invitación. Lo que haces siempre, vamos –sintetizó ella sonriendo.

-Chismosa.

-En realidad me lo dijo porque tenía miedo de que te murieses de frío aquí fuera –explicó intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Las enfermeras se preocupan por mí? –bufó. -Genial.

-No seas desagradecido House.

-Dejaría de ser yo, y me adoras demasiado tal como soy.

Ella negó con la cabeza en señal de "no tienes remedio", y luego volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo… -no sabía que decir. –Molestarte.

-Para molestarme hubieses entrado. Siempre buscas molestarme –concretó haciendo que él tuviese que aguantar la sonrisa que iba a salir de su boca.

-No quería nada –contestó al final después de unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…

-Me apeteció –la interrumpió él.

-Ya, claro –masculló nada convencida de lo que acababa de oír.

Estuvieron un par de minutos allí fuera: ella con las manos en los bolsillos y él medio muerto de frío. Al final, ella interrumpió el silencio.

-Me voy dentro, que tengo cosas que hacer. Si te decides… Ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Te he dicho que no quería nada.

-Y yo que ya sabes dónde estoy –repitió sonriendo.

Luego, empezó a caminar hacia el hospital, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, dio la vuelta. Se acercó a él desabrochando un par de botones de su abrigo, y sacó el de House de dentro.

-He subido a tu despacho antes de salir a buscarte. Me niego a que tengas una disculpa para no venir mañana –dijo ella como toda explicación.

Él se limitó a coger el abrigo, y luego sonreír. Lo último, cuando ella había vuelto a entrar.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Sábado. 13 del siete.

Aquel verano estaba siendo… ¿Horroroso? No… Horroroso no era la palabra correcta. La siguiente a horroroso, fuese cual fuese. Pues así estaba siendo aquel verano.

Echaba de menos a Wilson. Y no lo confesaría en alto, pero mentalmente, lo hacía. Y mucho. Su mente confesaba una y otra vez lo mucho que lo añoraba. Y odiaba a su mente por ello…

-House, ¿has llamado a Wilson?

…Casi tanto como a Cuddy.

¿Por qué? Porque la única que lo repetía más, era ella.

-Deberías llamarlo. Lo echas de menos House…

-Yo no echo de menos a nadie –gruñó mientras Cuddy le quitaba la revista de la cara.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Se te olvida que soy el hombre de piedra?

-Pues te recuerdo que la piedra perdía contra un simple papel…

-Ya estás fastidiándome la metáfora.

-Vivo para ello –confirmó teatralmente.

Luego, le dio un toque en las piernas para que él bajase los pies de la mesa, y se sentó en el hueco que éstos dejaron.

-¿Cuánto va a durar lo de asaltar mi despacho? –preguntó como si nada.

-Indefinido.

-¿Cuánto va a durar la espera para llamar a Wilson?

-Indefinido –repitió cogiendo la revista y ojeándola.

-¿Cuánto va a durar lo de despertarme en plena noche o lo de venir a molestarme todos los días un rato?

-Para siempre –contestó sonriendo y apartando la vista de la revista para fijarla en ella.

Así se quedó unos segundos, mirándola y esperando una reacción por su parte, hasta que ella rodó los ojos y le dijo irónicamente:

-Oh, espera. ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada?

Y entonces fue él el que rodó los ojos y de un movimiento, se levantó de la silla de la Decana.

-Es que tú… -susurró mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta y ella se disponía a sentarse en su silla.

-Es que yo-- -pero se calló. -¿Me has vuelto a bajar la silla House?

Él se giró sonriendo para verla sentada 10 centímetros más baja de lo que solía estar.

-Eres igual que un crío pequeño. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Pero él no contestó, sólo volvió a sonreír, y se fue.

-Y creo que yo soy la niña de las coletas… -susurró Cuddy al aire cuando House ya había salido.

Sábado. 13 del diez.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Últimamente tenía cambios de humor bruscos respecto a ese tipo. De golpe lo adoraba, de golpe lo aborrecía, de golpe le encantaba, y de golpe lo odiaba. Y, ¿qué hacía ahora? Odiarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque había salido con Cuddy. Con CUDDY. L-I-S-A C-U-D-D-Y.

Justo cuando acabó de deletrear el nombre completo, se arrepintió de no haberle dicho aquel día al tipo de las narices –¿decirle? No… ¡ordenarle! Que para eso le pagaba- que se apartara de en medio. Y ahí se odió a sí mismo. Y entonces lo odió por hacerlo odiarse a sí mismo. Y se volvió a odiar porque fue él el que contrató al investigador privado que había quedado con Cuddy. L-I-S-A C-U-D-D-Y.

Suspiró. Tenía que dejar de hacer aquello o a ese ritmo deletrearía el nombre de esa mujer en todos los idiomas que sabía. Y no eran pocos…

Volvió a coger aquellos papeles que Lucas le había dado y los ojeó de nuevo. Nada interesante, nada que no supiera, nada que no supusiera, nada raro, nada relevante. Una mala mezcla de nadas… ¿Por qué no encontraba nada interesante? ¿Le estaría ocultando información…? ¿Dónde estaba Wilson cuando se le necesitaba? ¡Necesitaba hablar con él! No de lo deletreable, por supuesto, sino de… ¡De algo! De algo que no sea nada. Nada por aquí, nada por allá, y Lucas con Cuddy. L-I-S-A C-U-D-D-Y.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el volante.

Sonó la bocina.

Levantó la cabeza cuando se cansó del ruido.

Y no había pasado ni un minuto cuando alguien tocó en el cristal de su coche. Alguien… Deletreable. Con albornoz y zapatillas. Bajó la ventanilla intentando aguantar la risa.

-Uno –empezó ella levantando el dedo nada más que estuvo convencida de que podía oírle-, deja de aguantar la risa, porque es peor. Y dos, ¿qué coño haces aquí House?

-Pasaba por aquí, y… -comenzó él.

-No me vengas con esas otra vez –lo interrumpió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está Lucas? –replicó dejándolos sorprendidos a los dos.

-¿Lucas? Yo que sé donde está Lucas –contestó confundida. –Eres tú el que lo contrató, no yo.

-Perdona, pero tú también lo contrataste.

-House, no te vayas por las ramas. –pidió apoyándose en la ventanilla abierta. -¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me mientas.

-No me mientas tú tampoco –soltó él.

Cuddy rodó los ojos y por respuesta le hizo un gesto para que preguntase.

-¿Dónde está Lucas?

-¡Y dale con Lucas! ¿Qué crees que lo tengo encerrado en mi habitación o algo as… –se interrumpió a sí misma. –Ay Dios mío… -se quejó tapándose la cara con las manos. -¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –le preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Está bien que después de tantos años todavía consiga sorprenderte, ¿a que sí?

-House –y metió tanto la cabeza en el coche que él tuvo que apartarse un poco para que no le pegase un coscorrón. –Lucas no está en mi casa, y no sé porque diablura de tu mente piensas eso, per—

-Él me dijo que habíais quedado. –Ella arrugó un poco la cara. –Y luego saliste más temprano de lo normal.

-No salí más temprano de lo normal porque hubiese quedado con Lucas, House –le explicó como si de un crío pequeño se tratase.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Eso –dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa-, son cosas mías que no te voy a explicar.

-¿Me ocultas algo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre –sentenció sacando la cabeza del coche y apoyando las manos en el techo. –Y ahora, vete a casa, que ya has tenido tu ración de molestarme –expresó cansada.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? A reñirme o a soltarme un sermón de porque estoy aquí –añadió al ver la cara que había puesto ella.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No –exclamó decidido.

-Y yo no quiero hacerlo. Ale, todos contentos –golpeó un par de veces el techo del coche. –Ahora, cada uno para su casa –dijo echando a andar hacia la suya propia. No había ni llegado al bordillo de la acera cuando dio la vuelta hasta la ventanilla del coche.

-A casa –exigió mirándolo de manera que no aceptaba réplica.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y cerró la ventana. La vio entrar en casa y tras unos segundos, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que con el tiempo se había aprendido de memoria.

-Esto no tiene sentido, ¿sabes? –soltó antes de que ella dijese nada.

-¿De qué me estás hablando ahora? –preguntó Cuddy desde el otro lado del teléfono. Podía verla asomada tras una de las cortinas de su casa.

-De… Esto. Lo que yo hago, lo que tú haces…

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Nada –respondió él con naturalidad.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No es bueno…

-Pero tampoco malo.

-Ni bueno.

-House, vete a casa –pidió suspirando.

-¿Ves? Nada.

-¿Qué esperas House? Siempre esperas algo pero no haces nada por conseguirlo. Y hasta yo me canso.

-Yo… -esta vez fue él el que suspiró. –Me voy a casa. Siento haberte molestado Lisa.

Y colgó antes de escuchar como ella se quedaba callada al oír su nombre dicho por él.


	6. Chapter 6

C´est fini. Gracias por leer.

CAPÍTULO VI

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado... _

ACTUALIDAD. 28 del diez de 2008.

"_Reincidencia."_

"_Recaída."_

Iba a ir. Tenía que ir. Debía ir.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina a echarse un vaso de algo que contuviese alcohol. Necesitaba valentía, y por eso lo bebió de un trago. Luego, volvió al piano y por primera vez en 14 años, levantó la tapa y metió la mano para coger el papel ya amarillento. Todavía lo recordaba palabra por palabra…

Tenía el papel en la mano cuando sonó la puerta, se asustó, soltó la tapa, se pilló los dedos y soltó un quejido en voz alta en forma de insulto a su madre. Justo en ese orden.

-Ábreme House -solicitó la voz de Cuddy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Y agitando la mano para apaciguar el dolor, abrió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Cuddy preocupada.

-Nada que no se solucione con un poco de hielo. Me pillé la mano con la tapa del piano –concretó al ver lo poco satisfecha que había quedado con su primera respuesta.

-¿Y para qué levantas la tapa del piano?

-No preguntes…. –susurró él mientras iba a la cocina a por el hielo. –¡Siéntete como en casa! –le gritó desde la cocina.

-Bonita forma de invitarme a pasar –masculló ella quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo de la percha.

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó justo detrás de ella, consiguiendo que se sobresaltase. -¿Una invitación firmada y con olor?

-¿De ti? –replicó yendo a sentarse al sofá. –Nunca.

-¿Café?

-Cerveza.

-Malo. La última vez que te vi beber cerveza tenías 21 y acababas de empezar a la universidad –contó mientras dejaba la bolsa de congelados encima de la mesa y cogía dos cervezas de la nevera.

-Tenía 20 y estaba en segundo curso. Y esa no fue la última vez que me viste beber cerveza, fue la primera.

-¿Por qué siempre te acuerdas de esas cosas? –protestó dejando la bebida en la mesa del salón.

-No es que yo me acuerde de todo, es que tú no te acuerdas de nada –replicó yendo a por la bolsa y dándosela para que la volviese a poner en la mano.

-Me acuerdo de que el día de mi graduación llevabas un vestido rojo, unos zapatos negros y a aquel tío alto y estúpido al lado.

-No era tan alto.

-Por lo que era estúpido… -acabó haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

-No era tan estúpido –dijo recalcando el "tan".

-Oh, eso lo deja en muy buen lugar –comentó House mientras ella bebía un trago de cerveza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó después de un par de tragos más.

-Estaba aburrida y pensé: voy a ver que hace House –lo imitó.

-Lo haces fatal.

-Lo sé… -suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –repitió él después de un tiempo prudencial.

-Sólo… -No dijo nada más. Levantó los hombros, luego la cerveza, y bebió.

Y así estuvieron cinco minutos, hasta que…

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó realmente preocupado. Ella no contestó, por lo que volvió a insistir. –Ese niño…

-Lo estaré –lo interrumpió. –Estaré bien –repitió mirándolo a los ojos para luego beber otro trago.

House se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que lo había entendido. No estaba bien, pero era superable.

-Se está bien aquí… -comentó Cuddy como si nada.

Y así estuvieron otros cinco minutos, hasta que…

-Cuddy, el otro día… -Se paró al ver que ella giraba la cabeza para mirarlo. –Yo… -intentó seguir nervioso.

-Pareces idiota –se rió ella, a lo que él puso cara de indignado. –Bah, venga, sigue. –Pero él no siguió. –Perdona por interrumpirte House –dijo intentando ser convincente. -¿Podrías seguir, por favor?

-El otro día, cuando fui a tu casa…

-Hombre, quien dice el otro día dice hace quince… -lo interrumpió. –Vale, lo siento. No lo haré más, prometido. –Posó la cerveza en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos en señal de respeto.

-El otro día… -se calló e hizo como que pensaba. -¿Ves? Ya se me olvidó lo que te iba a decir –soltó intentando hacerse el gracioso.

-Creo que me ibas a decir el motivo por el que fuiste el otro día –explicó haciendo comillas con las manos- a mi casa.

-Ya le has quitado la gracia al asunto -se quejó él.

Ella rodó los ojos, se estiró y volvió a coger la cerveza; pero al ver el gesto, House estiró las manos para hacer que ella la soltase, no pudiendo impedir así el roce.

-Deja la cerveza un momento, por favor –le pidió mirándola a los ojos, con ambos todavía inclinados hacia delante y las manos casi entrelazadas.

Cuddy la soltó, y se apoyó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Lo de hoy me sirvió para… -comenzó House. –Cuddy, el otro día cuando fui a tu casa yo pensaba que… Y…

Cuddy bufó.

-Fuiste a mi casa porque pensabas que tenía una cita con Lucas y querías intentar incordiar el máximo posible.

-Sí, más o menos –contestó él.

-¿Ya está? ¿Era eso?

-Sí, más o menos.

-¿Puedo coger la cerveza ya? –preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

-No. –Cuddy volvió a apoyarse en el sofá. -¿En serio me vas a hacer decirlo?

-¿Decir el qué?

-Lisa… -le salió sin pensar, intentando reñirla.

-Greg… -lo imitó sonriendo.

-Por Dios, sabes lo que quiero decir –siguió él ignorando lo bien que se lo estaba pasando ella.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué tanto énfasis por oírlo? –replicó.

-Porque hace mucho que dejé de dar pasos en falso House…

-¿Te recuerdo lo que ibas a hacer hace menos de un…

-Cuando se trata de ti –lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre acaban mal.

-Aquel día no acabó tan mal –comentó sonriendo. Ambos sabían a que día se refería House.

-Aquel día fue el comienzo de algo malo.

-No tan malo, Cuddy. ¿Seguimos aquí, no?

-Seguimos aquí –afirmó ella. –Lo que no sé es cómo –rió.

-Pues porque… -se calló sin acabar la frase.

-Mira que te cuesta, eh… –le soltó ella sonriendo y consiguiendo que él lo hiciese también. -¿Por qué levantaste la tapa del piano? –preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Estaba cogiendo una cosa –confesó.

-¿De dentro del piano?

-Sí.

-Espero que no sea algo vivo… ¡La rata! –gritó de repente Cuddy.

-No –rió él mientras ella suspiraba de alivio-, no es la rata. ¡Por Dios, no estoy tan mal!

-Y, ¿qué es? –curioseó como una niña pequeña.

-Averígualo tú –la animó mirando hacia el piano.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó señalando a la tapa. Él asintió y luego puso cara de "a ver que me espera".

-Oh… -fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando vio la nota amarillenta. -¿Lleva ahí 14 años?

-Sí. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no. La saqué hace unos años que se estropeó el piano porque se metió entre las cuerdas –explicaba mientras ella cogía la nota y cerraba la tapa-, pero luego no sabía dónde meterla y…

-¿En la basura? –murmuró moviendo el papel en el aire. Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada ante el comentario.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que fui con una camisa planchada? –comentó para intentar romper el hielo cuando ella se sentó sin parar de mirar la nota.

-No me llamaste –susurró tocando la hoja raída suavemente.

-Eso fue porque quemé tu número de teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tú tampoco me llamaste –replicó para cambiar las tornas.

-No me tocaba a mí dar ese paso House. Te dejé elegir, y elegiste no llamar.

-¿Por qué tenía que elegir yo?

-Porque eras tú el que no sabías lo que querías.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿Por qué quemaste mi número de teléfono? –insistió ignorándolo.

-Tenía que quemar algo –dijo como toda disculpa mirando a la nota.

-Por Dios… -bufó mientras soltaba el papel, se levantaba y se alejaba del sofá.

-¿Te vas a enfadar por algo que pasó hace mil años?

-No me voy a enfadar. Sigo enfadada, que es diferente. Y mira quien fue a hablar… -le recriminó mientras miraba a su pierna.

-No estoy enfadado Lisa. Ya no -reveló.

Cuddy abrió la boca preparada para la réplica pero no dijo nada al oír la respuesta. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Pues podías haber avisado –comentó tras unos segundos, conmovida por lo que él acababa de admitir.

-¿No te he avisado lo suficiente? –abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor.

-Puede –afirmó agachando la cabeza. –Un poco, sí…

-¿Sigues enfadada por aquello?

-Nunca estuve enfadada por eso –reconoció mientras sonreía.

-Eso me parecía…

-Pero eso no cambia nada House –dijo volviendo a ponerse seria.

-Lo cambia todo Cuddy. ¿No lo ves?

-Lo único que veo es que no dices nada.

-¡Te lo iba a decir ahora! –gritó frustrado porque estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa la otra noche? –preguntó de repente dando un par de pasos hacia el sofá.

-Estaba celoso –contestó dispuesto a ponerle fin a aquello.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu cita con Lucas.

-¿Es que te gusta Lucas?

-No –respondió con decisión.

-Te gusto yo –no preguntaba, afirmaba.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… Siempre –confesó con naturalidad.

-¿Y por qué en todo ese "siempre" no hiciste algo?

-No sé...

-No lo quieres saber, que es diferente.

-Es que…

-Es que nada. Estoy cansada de siempre lo mismo. –Le dio la espalda y se puso a mirar por la ventana unos segundos. –Estoy harta de que llueva sobre mojado House –explicó señalando a la lluvia que caía fuera.

-Creí que la lluvia te gustaba –dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella cojeando.

-Y me gusta –contestó intentando que él no se diese cuenta de la sonrisa que estaba a punto de salir de su boca y de cómo se había calmado con aquella simple frase.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó agarrándola por los hombros y girándola para quedar cara a cara.

-El problema es… -bajó la mirada, suspiró y pareció desinflarse poco a poco, lo que hizo que él se riese. Ella volvió a levantar la vista al oírlo reír, y empezó a reírse también mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No qué? –preguntó él.

-Es todo tan absurdo… -contestó mientras seguía negando.

-¿Por qué?

-Deja de preguntarme tantas cosas –pidió ella dándole un manotazo cariñoso en el brazo. Y la mano se quedó allí.

Él dio un paso hacia ella quedando así a unos pocos centímetros.

-No sé si podré soportarlo otra vez Greg… -murmuró casi delante de su boca.

-¿Soportar el qué? –preguntó ganándose una mirada de reproche por volver a hacer preguntitas. Sonrió, la agarró por la cintura y se acercó lo justo para rozar sus labios con los de ella. -Yo no podré soportar saber que te besa otro –volvió a rozar sus labios-, que te toca otro –le acarició la mejilla mientras hundía su nariz en su pelo- y que te tiene otro que no sea yo -le susurró a la oreja.

-¿Se trata de un juego de poder? –preguntó refiriéndose a lo que acababa de decir.

-No, se trata de saber por fin lo que uno quiere y apostar por ello –contestó mirándola a los ojos. –Lo que pasa es que a veces uno no se da cuenta hasta que la ve alejarse con otro –explicó sonriendo.

-La has visto alejarse con muchos.

-Y me acuerdo de cada uno de ellos –contestó haciéndola sonreír.

-Esto no va a acabar bien –dijo mientras rozaba nariz con nariz.

-¿Qué prefieres, que no acabe bien, o que no empiece?

Ella no contestó al instante, sino que siguió rozando su nariz y acariciando su brazo con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno… -manifestó al final mirándolo. –Seguimos aquí, ¿no?

-Seguimos aquí –afirmó justo antes de que ambos acortaran la poca distancia.

Y se besaron intentando trasmitir al otro el deseo de 14 años. El deseo de casi 25 años. El deseo del día anterior, y del anterior, y del anterior al anterior…

Cuando Cuddy se apartó dulcemente al oír como sonaba la puerta y él gruñó pidiendo más, ella le dijo riéndose que no se enfadase con Wilson por aquello.

-Enfadarme nunca, pero matarlo… –murmuró House mientras la soltaba e iba a abrir.

…"_Todo el tiempo que él quisiera"… _

Sólo esperaban, que esta vez, fuese el suficiente.

* * *

Ya que es el final... Review?


End file.
